Lo que faltaba
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Se ha perdido durante tantos años que no recuerda bien quien es ni donde está, no sabe leer, no sabe escribir, no sabe nada de la vida y solo anhela el sol. Wolverine lo libera, rompe los hilos que lo han mantenido atado durante tanto tiempo y ahora debe de aprender que es la vida mientras lucha por ella.(OMCxRobert Drake/Iceman. Slash.)
1. Sucesos inesperados

**Titulo:** Lo que Faltaba

**Serie:** Wolverine and the X-Men

**Genero: YAOI/SLASH**, acción, angustia, drama, fantasía, romántico.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, posible violación, daño fisico y psicologico. Muerte de un Personaje.

**Parejas:** BobbyxOMC(leve BobbyxKitty)_(Algunos leves enlaces con mi Oc, ya sea con Pyro u otro personaje que crea ameno)_, LoganxScott(Pasado-JeanxScott), Pasado-XavierxEric.

Aclaración, el OC usado para emparejarse con Bobby es August Annick mi personaje, para ver más de él entra a mi galeria. El **Oc** utilizado como pareja de Bobby puede ser visto en mi **DeviantArt: Kaori-Oc**

**Si bien tomo los personajes y el universo de X-Men de Marvel me tomo el atrevimiento de modificar todo lo que desee, tanto edades como personalidades de los personajes. Si no estas a gusto con esto te recomiendo no leer. Gracias**

**Tiempo/Universo:**

Esta basado en **The Wolverine and The X-Men**. Levemente modificado para poder adaptar a mi personaje en la historia.

* * *

_Oh, hacia tanto frío allí, hacia tanto tiempo que había olvidado que se sentía el calor del sol o simplemente la luz de este, lo anhelaba tanto que dolía, mataría por él y se dejaría matar solo para obtener una pequeña pizca de luz del sol. Aun podía recordar cómo era caminar por su extenso jardín cubierto de esa fina y hermosa capa de césped, las flores allí tan animadas y vividas, los arbustos tan cariños y silenciosos, y aquel viejo árbol de manzanas que siempre fue tan comprensible, sí, los recuerda bastante bien, ellos fueron sus amigos antes de que volviera a caer tan gravemente enfermo y llevado a ese hospital. Tan solo tenía 7 años cuando fue separado a la fuerza de sus padres, jamás el hospital quiso devolverlo y desde aquel día jamás volvió a ver a nadie que no fuera alguien con bata blanca. Aun puede recordar las primeras pruebas, era un prototipo de aparato extraño, quitaron su sangre con una aguja absurdamente grande que llenaron a medias, luego un líquido fue inyectado de la misma forma dolorosa, aquel espeso liquido fue punzante, podía sentirlo moverse por su vena lentamente, quería gritar pero fue amordazado, quería arrancarse la aguja pero sus manos estaban atadas ni siquiera podía patalear, solo llorar y desear que aquello parece pero nunca paro._

_Él no recuerda la última vez que sintió la briza chocar contra su piel, la suave hierva contra la piel de sus pies, lenta y refrescante, sereno._

_Los años pasaron y fue pasado de institución a institución, de encierra a encierro y de psicópata a psicópata sin darle un descaso, era un juguete que todos querían usar, experimentar como niños pequeños con aquellos juguetes que están rotos que quieren jugar al doctor. Al principio el dolor era incontrolable, todos días rezaba porque esto parece esperando un milagro, a vece soñaba que alguien lo rescataba pero al despertar sabía que eso solo sería siempre un sueño, al tiempo dejo de esperar aquello y solo se resignó a lo que quedaba, así era menos doloroso._

_No sabe cuántas veces ha cambiado de lugar y nuevamente todo se ha reiniciado, todo comienza una vez más pero más doloroso, más intenso y él se ha resignado hace tanto tiempo que parece lejano, los dolores siguen allí pero ya no lucha, obedece sin rechistar respondiendo cuando debe y callando cuando le dicen, es un títere en un mundo lleno de titiriteros y sus cuerdas son firmes, filosas, se ha olvidado cuanto hace que está allí pues ya no sabe quién es ni donde está, no sabe quién fue ni de donde era, solo sabe que está aquí con un número y nada más que dolor incesante._

_Oh, anhela tanto volverlas a oír cantar, las flores son las mejores cantando nanas infantiles, y extraña tanto al viejo árbol hablarle con sabiduría, y a los chismosos arbustos criticar todo pero nunca criticarlo a él, manteniéndolo como algo preciado. Él lo extraña más que nada._

_Él recuerda cuando vio a otras personas en cautiverio, eran distintos, destilaban enojo por todos lados, su lenguaje corporal, sus palabras, sus acciones, sus miradas, ellos estaban enfurecidos y no darían por vencidos como él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió celos de ellos. Conoció a distintas personas frente a él, eran diferentes, algunos eran cambiados de celda y otros escapaban en algún momento, todos ellos querían hablar con él aunque fuera solo para quejarse pero él ya no recuerda como entablar una conversación normal. Y así fue como conoció a la primer persona que pareció realmente interesada por él, era un hombre que pregunto por su nombre tantas veces que le obligo a recordar, le obligo a vivir otra vez y a salir un poco de ese viejo cajón en el cual le han guardado por tanto tiempo, y sus esperanzas volvieron, y volvió a creer en alguien, ¿eso será suficiente para poder morir en paz?_

_Quizás sí, quizás no, pero la promesa del hombre de que lo llevaría a un extenso campo durante todo el día parecía ser suficiente por ahora… hasta que las cosas sean peor y su sonrisa se borrase otra vez._

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Sucesos inesperados.**

No está muy seguro como termino allí, solo sabía que un día unos hombres irrumpieron en su hogar, en su cuarto para llevárselo lejos de su familia. Aún recuerda a su madre llorar vívidamente, y su padre intentando que no se lo llevasen, su hermano menor de dos años también llorando sin comprender nada. Él se fue tranquilo, no opuso resistencia, no quería que nadie saliese herido pero cuando sus pies tocaron el césped y las plantas sintieron su dolor y miedo, estas atacaron, y no lo pudo detener. Lo último que recuerda de ese día es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, su madre gritar su nombre desgarradoramente y un negro absoluto llenarlo lentamente, a decir verdad se sintió a gusto cando este llego.

No es consciente cuento tiempo estuvo allí encerrado, fue de los primeros en ser atrapado y por ello en quien más experimentos han hecho. No le dolía ya nada, no era consciente de su entorno, le era difícil pararse y estaba agotado siempre, pero no es por los experimentos –no totalmente- sino por la enfermedad que siempre le ha aquejado y que gracias a su mutación no lo ha matado; quizás no realmente sea gracias o quizás era mejor estar muerto que en esa situación.

Pero él recuerda muy bien el día que todo cambio, quizás para bien. Hubo mucho ruido fuera de las celda, una pelea podía decir sin siquiera abrir sus ojos o salir de la cómoda posición para dormir, y luego escucho la voz de John, el mutante que le daba charla y estaba frente a su celda, él podía controlar el fuego o eso dijo. Sintió luego unas manos levantarlo al estilo nupcial y ser trasladado como casi peso muerto, en verdad no tenía ganas de contestar a las palabras del muchacho y mucho menos moverse, realmente estaba muy cansado y el encierro sin luz o contacto con la tierra le estaba matando lentamente.

**-Oh vamos niño, despierta de una vez que no es tiempo para dormir.-** Se lo oía enojado y quizás un poco preocupado, pero quien sabe. Lo siguiente que sintió fue ser apoyado en un lugar frío de metal y por primera vez desde todo el jaleo abrió sus ojos, miro a sus lados con pereza viendo distintas personas o humanoides, quienes identifico por lógica como los demás mutantes del lugar. Con pereza volvió a cerrar sus ojos, bueno, quizás llego la hora de todos y los estaban trasladando a donde los matarían, pensó con un deje de diversión antes de dejarse caer en un sueño profundo.

La siguiente vez que se despertó pudo notar que estaba en una cama metálica parecida a las de los lugares de pruebas del aquella infernal prisión. Por unos instantes creyó que lo anterior vivido fue un sueño pero cuando libremente pudo llevar su mano izquierda a su rostro para refregarse sus ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba más en aquel lugar. Algo asustado intento de sentarse pero pronto se sintió bastante mareado y volvió a su posición horizontal, escucho unos pasos y alguien tararear algunas cosas.  
**  
-Veo que has despertado-** Dijo el desconocido mientras se posaba a un lado de él. Era un hombre grande y peludo azul con una bata de científico y unos lentes, supuso que era realmente un científico pero mutante. Se removió en su lugar un poco incómodo e intento responderle al hombre y preguntarle donde estaba y que había pasado pero nada salió de su garganta. **–No te preocupes, estas a salvo. Tus lesiones son mínimas, nada de qué preocuparnos. Lo siento, debes estar sediento.– **Hizo una pausa y saco de quien sabe dónde un vaso con agua del cual le dio de beber lentamente ayudándolo en posición vertical.**- Pyro creyó que en nuestras manos estarías mejor que con él. Por cierto, soy Bestia o Hank McCoy, como gustes llamarme- **Mientras hablaba reviso los ojos del niño con una linterna, sus pulsos cardiacos y lesiones que pudieran haber quedado a la vista de anteriores experimentos con total calma. A Bestia le alarmo un poco lo manso que era el muchacho, ni mosqueo cuando él toco partes no apropiadas para verificar su estado, claramente con fin médico y no pervertido.

Cuando las manos grandes de bestia salieron completamente del cuerpo del niño este se acomodó un poco en su lugar para estar más cómodo y miro bien al hombre antes de decir algo.

**-Mi nombre es August-** Se presentó antes de mirar a su alrededor analizando el lugar en ruinas –su voz estaba dañada pero eso no pareció importarle-, pudo escuchar un suave gruñido provenir del hombre azul seguramente no a gusto con la apariencia del lugar. **-¿Eres amigo de John?- **Indago con un tono suave al hablar, bajo y tranquilo.

**-Se podría decir que somos conocidos-** Argumento el hombre con tranquilidad. Inspecciono cada movimiento del muchacho creyendo por unos instantes que este estaba en un estado de Shock y por eso se veía tan tranquilo, sino, no encontraba otra respuesta que no sea aterradora. **–Entonces dime August, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Mareo? ¿Algún dolor en algún lugar?-** Comenzó con un tono profesional, observo al niño mirarlo detenidamente antes de negar con su rostro.

**-Nada fuera de lo normal, débil, cansado, algo mareado y sin dolor alguno**- respondió como si fuese algo de todos los días, quizás lo era, los científicos debían de preguntarle lo mismo diariamente para verificar como los experimentos iban actuando sobre el paciente. Se sintió bastante mal por el niño a decir verdad, suspirando bajo fue a buscar unas pastillas para el mareo y dolor muscular las cuales le entrego al chico con un buen y abundante vaso de agua el cual se bebió completamente sin rechistar con las pastillas. Le ofreció galletas saladas y en silencio comieron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más a pesar de que Bestia estaba muy interesado en todo detalle de lo que hacían en la base con los mutantes.

**-¿Qué edad tienes?- **Pregunto luego de un tiempo con un deje de curiosidad. Era consciente de que se llevaban niños pequeño aunque este no lo era, seguramente tendría entre 14 a 17 años, sí, no más grande.

**-Creo que 15 años, ya no recuerdo-** fue la respuesta dudosa del chico. Hank asintió con su rostro y nuevamente quedaron en silencio, solo el masticar y crujir de las galletas se escuchó por un buen rato. Y luego el sonido de las garras de Logan rozar la pared de metal y su voz llamando al grandote azul. Con un suave gesto se disculpó del muchacho antes de aparecerse por detrás de Wolverine y asustarlo.

Logan exclamo el nombre del hombre azul y este se disculpó con un deje de diversión. Cuando indago el que hacía y el paradero de los demás mutantes él le explico que estos se había ido cada quien por su parte y que John/Pyro le pidió que cuidase de August mostrándose moderadamente preocupado por el estado del chico. Él también le conto lo que este mutante le dijo sobre el lugar.

_"Hombre, nos llevaban a todos una vez al día a hacer distintos tipos de experimentos, muestras de sangre y nos interrogaban para saber si sabíamos sobre el paradero de otros mutantes, siempre intentaron hacernos creer que éramos minoría que no debíamos pertenecer allí. Solo he estado una semana pero he visto llevarse al niño más de dos veces por día, siempre tan tranquilo, parecía tener el cerebro lavado pero las veces que hable con él mataron mi teoría. Maldición, es solo un niño bonito, no puedo cuidarlo pero no puedo irme sabiendo que quedará solo, ¿Crees que puedes cuidarlo?, oh vamos hombre que siempre has tenido pinta de mamá gallina sé que lo cuidarás bien, mantenlo lejos de Wolverine, no vaya a ser que termine devorado."_ Y luego se había ido, bien, no todo se lo dijo a Logan, Bestia, sino que lo último lo guardo para sí mismo. Luego argumentaron sobre qué ocurriría y que la guerra parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina, mutantes contra humanos, una guerra que siempre pareció cercana ahora lo era más que nunca.

Logan dijo que los X-Men debían de juntarse otra vez, y Hank pareció meramente indeciso ante aquello, sería una tarea algo difícil de realizar.

Bestia le pidió más tarde a Logan el que hacer con el niño, no podían entrenarlo y esto ya no era el instituto más, tampoco podían dejarlo a su suerte, era un niño de 15 años solamente y seguramente su familia estaría en peligro si volviese –si lo querían devuelta-. El hombre de las garras metálicas comprendió que no podían abandonarlo y tomo la responsabilidad del niño –muy a la sorpresa del hombre azul-. Entonces él volvió a su investigación mientras que el hombre más viejo se fue a hablar con el niño.

Cuando se adentró a lo que quedaba del cuarto aquel donde el niño aun miraba sus paredes con curiosidad, lo vio sobresaltarse un poco cuando este carraspeo. 

**-¿Sabes que ocurrirá ahora?-** Indago Wolverine mientras se cepillaba su cabello hacia atrás y se apoyaba contra el "marco de la puerta". El niño lo miro un buen rato –realmente comenzaba a parecer alguien lento de comprendimiento- antes de asentir con su rostro y responder. 

**-Claro que lo sé. John pidió que me cuiden pero ustedes no pueden hacerlo, soy una carga innecesaria para ustedes.-** Durante todo el dialogo miro fijo a Logan a pesar de mirarlo por la altura del pecho y no su cara, pero luego hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada a los zapatos de este.** –Si me muestras la salida me iré, no quiero darles problemas.-** Wolverine levanto la ceja divertido ante el muchacho y soltó una simple carcajada. August alzo su vista y miro al hombre un tanto ofendido por la risa inesperada, pero el mayor no pareció darse cuenta de tal detalle.

**-Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido niño.- **Su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, parecía la misma que coloca un depredado al ver a su presa, intimidante a más no poder pero el niño solo siguió observándolo esperando que continuara con su dialogo. Tras una pequeña pausa él continúo. **–Pero no me conoces, no dejo a los niños a su suerte. Te quedarás, a menos que tengas algún lugar donde regresar. –**Su rostro volvió a ser uno serio, antes de poder agregar o decir algo más August lo interrumpió abruptamente.

**-No tengo ningún lugar al cual regresar-** Wolverine sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, la forma tan seria y fría en la que el niño respondió le hizo sentir que cualquier inocencia que pudo y debía de tener había sido arrebatada completamente por aquellos desgraciados. Se sintió realmente muy mal por él, pero aún más se sintió enojado, lo suficiente como para querer regresar a las instalaciones y desgarrar a los desgraciados que hozaron tocarlo. Ningún niño se merecía aquello. Logan se acercó con cautela de no asustarlo, este ni siquiera se inmuto por su presencia, y cuando estuvo junto a la cama metaliza coloco su pesada mano sobre el castaño cabello del niño haciendo una suave y torpe caricia mientras miraba a la pared.

**-Bienvenido al equipo niño-** Argumento sin mirarlo aún, August se sonrojo levemente por el tacto casi amable del hombre –uno que no había recibido en varios meses- y asintió con levedad con su rostro mientras una tímida sonrisa se colaba en este_. "Equipo",_ sanaba bien, demasiado bien.


	2. ¿Esto son los X-Men?

Wolverine y Bestia eran realmente muy amables con él, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía tanta atención buena y no estaba muy acostumbrado, intento de expresar su gratitud y no ser una carga para ninguno de los hombres pero estos parecían estar más que a gusto mimándolo. Logan traía los alimentos –lo cual era comida chatarra en su mayoría- y él se pasó gran parte de la mañana junto a Bestia viendo como este se enfrascaba en diversas investigaciones, se sentía curioso y aliviado de que estas no tuvieran nada que ver con él. Pero tras dejarle comida para el medio día a mitad de la mañana ambos hombres se fueron, le dejaron el mando de la televisión que había allí abajo y se pasó casi todo lo que resto de esa mañana mirando dibujos animados –a pesar de saber que estaba grandecito para estos no tenía ganas de ver noticias aburridas y deprimentes-.

Poco después de las dos de la tarde Bestia volvió, parecía bastante perturbado y deprimido pero él no hizo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, August no insistió. Lo que resto del día escucho como el hombre escribía todo tipo de investigación ignorándolo completamente –y no que le molestara pero se sentía bastante mal al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo-, siguió mirando la televisión intentando de no molestar a McCoy y cuando a este se le caía algo intentaba de dárselo para que no interrumpiera su trabajo –cosa que servía bastante bien-. Entrando la tarde noche Hank se trasladó a un nuevo cuarto que poseía una enorme computadora, él no pudo evitar sentirse curioso y seguirlo, el mayor se mostró animado al hablar de qué clase de tecnología era y que podía hacer con ella. Argumento algo de buscar a los miembros de los X-Men y cuando August le pregunto que eran este pareció volver a tener un semblante triste.

**-Los X-Men éramos, somos, un grupo creado por Charles Xavier. Nosotros luchamos por los derechos mutantes y la igualdad con los seres humanos, buscamos la paz de ambas especias-** Simplifico sin siquiera mirarlo, el castaño no pregunto más sobre el tema y observo como este buscaba comunicarse con los miembros de tal grupo. No volvieron a compartir charla.

Logan llego para la noche, le entrego una bolsa de alimento al niño –contenía una bandeja de ensalada, una manzana y una soda dietética-. Gus agradecido inclino su cabeza y destapando la bandeja comenzó a comer las zanahorias con la mano escuchando la conversación que los mayores mantenían. Al parecer no habían conseguido reclutar a ninguno de los miembros nuevamente, dos desaparecidos, otros que no querían volver y algunos que aún no habían sabido absolutamente nada, ah, y uno que los rechazó demasiado mal –del cual hablaron de su deterioro y su depresión-. Entonces un hombre bien parecido entro argumentando sobre una chica que se unió al equipo que él supuso que era sus ¿enemigos?, no estaba muy seguro pero al escuchar algo sobre un sapo y una masa quedo completamente confundido, más no intervino en la conversación de los adultos. Se desconectó de la conversación y siguió comiendo su ensalada con las manos –dado que nunca le dieron cubiertos-, su atención volvió a ellos cuando argumento algo de "detenerlos" y "padres de Bobby", bien, supuso que ambas cosas no entraban en la misma oración pero no pudo evitar sentirse aún más curioso. Levanto su vista para observar a los presentes, en ese momento el hombre elegante se dio cuenta de su presencia y se presentó ante él.

**-Mi nombre es Warren Worthington III, un gusto-** La sonrisa del hombre era encantadora, listo para engatusar a quien tuviera frente a él –lo que era de esperarse de un multimillonario-. El niño se movió levemente incomodo ante la presencia tan encantadora del hombre, sentía que este se le lanzaría pronto y se lo comería –y no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación-, detestaba tanto eso que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su mirada al suelo. Estrecho su mano y murmuro su nombre, al ver que él no lo oyó y aun esperaba su respuesta lo repitió pero aun sin mirarlo –y sin que este lo soltase-.

**-El mío es August Annick, el gusto es mío-** oh, realmente podía ser cortes a pesar de ser tan tímido, y los movimientos, el olor que despedía el niño casi gritando "aléjalo de mi" no paso de ser percibido por Logan quien los interrumpió abruptamente y lo alejo para que hablaran de "otros temas". August suspiro aliviado cuando cruzaron el umbral y Bestia alzo su ceja curioso, lo analizo en silencio y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, aún era un niño y esa situación demostraba que no estaba tan roto como creyó –cosa que lo alivio por dentro más de lo que creía-.

Cuando termino de comer y beber lo traído por Logan, Bestia lo mando a dormir a la cama improvisada que hicieron para él allí abajo. Con un beso en la "mejilla" de despedida August se fue soltando un bostezó y pidiéndole a Hank que le deseara buenas noche a Logan de su parte, Bestia se sentía como si cuidara niños otra vez y era un sentimiento que reconfortaba su corazón muchísimo. Cuando el hombre garras volvió siguieron con su trabajo de localizar a los otros miembros de los X-Men en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar Wolverine creyó que sería prudente llevar al niño con ellos a buscar a Bobby, principalmente porque estar encerrado allí abajo no le haría bien y segundo porque no querían dejarlo solo –a pesar de haberlo hecho el día anterior-. Usaron helicóptero para llegar al destino, el niño estaba extremadamente feliz de poder sentir el sol contra su piel y viento también, se sentía nuevamente completo y estaba extremadamente agradecido con ambas personas que lo cuidaban. No se tardó mucho en llegar a la casa, Hank fue quien encaró a los padres mientras Logan se mantenía atrás para no hacer nada tonto –como había argumentado el hombre azul con anterioridad-, por parte de menor este se quedó en el jardín hablando en voz baja con una pequeño arbusto sin tener intenciones de entrometerse en los asuntos de los mayores. Hasta no escuchar su nombre no se giró, noto que un hombre –adolescente- de cabello rubio se les había unido, su corazón se paró al verlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse exageradamente, aquel hombre frente a él era demasiado hermoso. Se perdió mirándolo y solo el que Logan le diera un empujoncito en el hombro lo trajo a la realidad, le argumento que debían de irse y sin esperar se subió al helicóptero con el nuevo miembro del grupo. El niño mayor se presentó, Bobby Drake se llamaba –aunque supuso que "Bobby" no debía de ser su nombre sino un diminutivo-, el devolvió el saludo y luego fue ignorado completamente por el rubio, aunque a decir verdad aquello no le molesto dado que no estaba seguro de poder decirle nada más sin tartamudear.

Hablaron sobre otro de los miembros, una niña, y pronto partieron a buscarla. Esta estaba abordando un crucero (barco o lo que fuere), poco después de ver a Logan por la ventanilla se lanzó al helicóptero –chocando con él al atravesar la puerta y cayendo sobre-. Ella se disculpó con él y se presentó, su nombre era Kitty, un nombre muy lindo debió de apreciar, se saludó con los otros miembros y entonces intercambio mirada con Bobby, Gus no tenía que ser un genio para saber que ellos compartían algo mutuo y sin poder evitarlo sintió odio hacia la niña solo por gustarle al rubio, o quizás fueron celos, quien sabe.

Llegaron nuevamente a las ruinas de la mansión, donde volvieron a ocultarse. El grupo se separó de él, por su parte no se sintió mal de ser abandonado dado que se sentía realmente cansado y prefería ir a dormir, así que sin esperar mucho más se dispuso a descansar en su "cuarto" improvisado. No está seguro cuanto durmió pero cuando despertó estaba completamente solo, en la sala con la gran computadora había alimento dejado para él y una nota diciendo que no los esperase. Soltando un suspiro se dispuso a comer el alimento dentro de esta, en un sándwich de pollo y verduras, quito el pollo y comió el resto mientras veía si podía aprender a usar aquella computadora, a pesar de no saber leer realmente alguna que otra cosa pudo comprender. En un par de horas le había agarrado la mano y comenzó a ver los informes sobre los miembros del grupo llamado X-Men, eran bastante y muy interesante todos, Coloso había llamado más que nada su atención.

Cuando ellos volvieron estaban frustrados y enojados, al parecer habían caído en una trampa que les había hecho uno de sus exs miembros. August no dijo nada al respecto y se mantuvo callado como lo hacía desde que los otros niños se unieron al equipo. Saludo a Hank dándole un beso en la mejilla y dio un saludo general antes de volver a acosarse a dormir, últimamente se sentía muy cansado y no sabía la razón. Este tiempo que tuvo para sí mismo se dio cuenta que no era una carga, no era nada realmente, al principio los mayores le prestaron atención porque no tenían nada más que hacer pero ahora con Bobby y Kitty, él no era para nada importante o así se sentía.

No está seguro cuanto durmió pero al despertar McCoy lo observaba con preocupación. Le tomo la temperatura y observo sus ojos con una linterna como la primera vez que lo vio, también comprobó su pulso y suspiro.

**-Estuviste casi una semana fuera-** Argumento mientras se alejaba a buscar lo que el menor supuso que era medicina, volvió con varias pastillas y una vaso de agua el cual deposito en una mesilla a un lado de la cama de metal. Con cuidado y suma suavidad ayudo al niño a sentarse y entonces al fin le ofreció el medicamento. **–Nos tenías preocupados, cuando Logan vio que no te levantaste para el desayuno y vino a verte…-** No termino la oración, soltó otro poco de aire mientras quitaba el termómetro que se mantenía bajo el brazo del niño, lo agito un poco antes de ver la temperatura que marcaba, soltó otros suspiro antes de volver a mirarlo. **–Debiste de decirme sobre tu enfermedad- **Su voz era triste y un poco decepcionada, quizás herida. August se sintió mal, seguramente Bestia sentía que él no había tenido la suficiente confianza como para argumentarle sobre esta pero la verdad era que no quería ser una carga. **–Te sacaré otra muestra de sangre si me permites, quiero evaluar correctamente que tan mutada y avanzada es la enfermedad-** El mayor se oía distante y casi como si no terminase ninguna oración, ¿o era el niño quien no escuchaba todo correctamente?, no estaba muy seguro de cual fuera la verdad y a decir verdad aún se sentía mareado y debilitado. Apenas sintió como la aguja se clavaba en su brazo y no rechisto ante la intromisión, al contrario se acomodó lo más que pudo en aquella cama y cerró sus ojos. A distancia podía seguir escuchando al hombre azul hablarle más el niño volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

La siguiente vez que despertó estaba cubierto por algo suave y esponjoso, cálido. Se removió un poco en la mullida cama y noto que estaba realmente en una cama con frazadas y sabanas, hasta las almohadas eran extremadamente blandas y reconfortantes. Con pereza abrió sus ojos y fijo su vista en la pared amarilla, era un color amarillo crema suave a la vista, giro sobre su lugar para quedar boca arriba y noto el blanco techo, sonrió con levedad. Tardo unos largos minutos en poder sentarse en la cama sin sentirse mareado y un poco más en salir de esta, cuando sus pies tocaron suelo casi cae y debió de sujetarse nuevamente en su lecho, aún estaba débil y podía sentir que la fiebre estaba presente. Se volvió a levantar y con cuidado rodeo la habitación, tenía sed y no dudo en ir a buscar algún lugar donde obtener algo de agua, y si no encontraba uno por su cuenta debería de molestar a McCoy o Logan para obtener un poco. Se relamió sus secos labios mientras intentaba de no tener que llegar a la segunda opción, realmente no quería molestar a los adultos más de lo que ya los había molestado. Con sumo cuidado y precisión camino por los pasillos desolados hasta llegar a un barandal, daba a unas escaleras que no dudo en comenzar a bajar pero a los primeros dos pasos que dio pudo observar a una mujer vestida de blanco salir de la mansión, hasta juraría que le dijo _"cuidado"_ más prefirió creer que fue producto de su imaginación. Pronto vio a Kitty dar presencia también y decirle algo pero a decir verdad se sintió mareado rápidamente y todo daba vueltas, las palabras golpeaban su mente pero no tenían sentido, lo siguiente que sabe es que no se golpeó contra la madera de los escalones sino que sintió el calor de unos brazos sostenerlo, apenas sí abrió sus ojos y observo la cara de Bobby quien lo miraba bastante asustado para luego cerrarlos y caer en un sueño profundo otra vez.


End file.
